The Phone Call
by Rosawyn
Summary: "A story that has nothing but dialogue in it" for MessengerOfDreams' "Everybody Talks Challenge" at the Reviews Lounge, Too. Charles gets a phone call from his step-brother. '"Yeah, it's important. It's...it's your mom."'


**The Phone Call**

**A/N: Written for MessengerOfDreams' "Everybody Talks Challenge" at the Reviews Lounge, Too. The challenge is to write "a story that has nothing but dialogue in it" with a minimum of two characters that is at least 727 words. It was a struggle to write that many words (especially considering the subject matter I chose), but I did it: the story without A/N or title is 728 words.**

"Hello?"

"Charles, is that you?"

"This is Charles Xavier. May I ask who's calling?"

"Cain. This is Cain Marko, your step-brother."

"Cain, right. Step-brother, as you say. It's been a while."

"Yeah. It has. A few years at least. Listen, Charles..."

"Is this important? Because I have a thesis to write and-"

"Yeah, it's important. It's...it's your mom."

"My mother? What about my mother? Don't tell me she's asked you to call me."

"No, no, she hasn't. Charles...I- Look, I'm just not good at this sort of thing. Maybe I should talk to Raven? If she's there... Because, she could tell you or something."

"No. You can talk to me."

"Okay, sure. I'll just say it then: the thing is, your mom is dead. Look, I know I'm not good at this and I'm probably about the worst person to tell you because, well, you know you and I never got along or anything, but it was either me or Dad – my dad – and he didn't want to do it, and thinking about it that probably would have been worse—you know, if he had called you instead of me. But, look, I'm sorry. About your mom. That's what people are supposed to say, right?"

"Yes, Cain; that is what people are supposed to say."

"It seems weird, because I didn't even like her, and I'm not even sure you did—and it's not as if she ever seemed to care about anyone, not in the time I knew her at least...but it still seems sad for some reason. A waste of a life, you know? And she wasn't even that old."

"No, she wasn't all that old."

"Anyway, sorry. I'm not good at this, like I said. And, well, you know that. Probably a lot better than I do."

"It's okay, Cain. When did it happen?"

"Night before last. I had a bit of a hard time tracking you down, and Dad—well, he didn't even want to help."

"How? Do you know how it happened?"

"They're saying it was alcohol poisoning, but, well, they also said her liver wouldn't have lasted another year anyway. Or, probably not. You know how doctors are."

"That-that makes sense."

"Are you in shock? It sounds like you're in shock. Not that I would know or anything, but I—well, maybe you should, um, sit down or something."

"I am already sitting, thank you."

"Good. Yeah, that's good. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd let Raven know. Assuming she's there with you or you know how to contact her...well, obviously you'd know how to contact her."

"I'll let her know."

"Good. Yeah, that's good. Um, you know, I never understood why your mom even adopted her, since she didn't seem to care about her much, and I don't think I ever saw her even talk to Raven, not even once, which always seemed odd to me."

"A bit odd, yes."

"But hey, I guess at her age she was lucky to find anyone who wanted her, especially a rich family, so not so much to complain about there."

"No, not so much. Raven never complained about how Mom treated her."

"That's something, I guess. I mean, I know I wasn't nice to her, but she seemed like a nice enough girl. I know I was a jerk to everyone. Still am, I guess. But, I guess—well, I guess even I know this isn't the time to be a jerk, right?"

"That's right."

"Look, um, you can cry or whatever if that's what you want, or, you know, feel like doing. I won't make fun of you or anything. Not like when we were kids."

"I appreciate that, Cain. I think you might be right, though, about me being in shock."

"Alright, um, just take care of yourself and stuff."

"I'll try."

"Oh hey, so is this a good number to reach you at? I need to give some information to the lawyer so he can call you about the will and all that."

"This is my number. Do give it to the lawyer, thanks."

"Um, was there anything else I was supposed to say?"

"I don't think so. Thank you for letting me know, Cain."

"Yeah, well, someone had to tell you. So...I guess I'll let you get back to that, um, school-related thing you were writing."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Cain."

"Goodbye, Charles."

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering, Cain Marko ("Juggernaut") is Charles Xavier's step-brother in the mainstream comics. While both characters exist in the movie!verse, there is no evidence that they were ever step-brothers. In this fic, Charles and Cain are in fact step-brothers, despite the fact that it is mainly based on movie!canon.**


End file.
